1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, robotic and/or hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Various electromechanical linkages are utilized to transmit power from the reusable handle assemblies, which include one or more motors, to the disposable loading unit to effect rotation, pivoting, clamping, fastener ejection, etc. Due to the complex structure and operation of the power transmission mechanisms inadvertent actuation of these mechanisms may result in unintended operation of the disposable loading unit, which may result in damage to the surgical device and/or injury to the patient. Robotic systems for performing minimally invasive surgery are also known. For example, International Application Publication WO 2000/051486 discloses a system having remotely-controlled surgical instruments.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a constant desire by manufacturers and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate that still provide a large degree of operability with prerequisite safety features. Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that include effective electromechanical transmission system for actuating the disposable units as well as safety lockout assemblies.